Forum:Kriterien für die Aufnahme auf die Homepage
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hintergrund Die Kriterien für die Aufnahme auf die Homepage sind nicht klar. Eine Frage ist, ob es hierfür überhaupt eine „Regel“ geben kann? Siehe dazu Diskussion:Tn. Es stimmt, dass die ursprüngliche Absprache von 10 Fundstellen mehrfach verbogen und falsch kommuniziert worden ist (lässt sich z. B. in Presseartikeln gut nachvollziehen). Nach der Entscheidungshilfe von Klicken gibt es derzeit mehrere Publikationen im ANR und HNR, die auf der Homepage verlinkt werden könnten, und es werden immer mehr. Die können vielleicht gar nicht mehr alle bearbeitet werden. Ich halte es sogar für möglich, dass in bestimmten Fachgebieten (z. B. Medizin) jede zehnte Diss. ein Kandidat sein könnte (wenn ausreichend recherchiert). Wäre vielleicht „Relevanz“ ein Kriterium (sowie z. B. in der Wikipedia)? -Hood (Diskussion) 11:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Meine "Entscheidungshilfe" von vor 1 1/2 Jahren war aber mehr so auf den Endstand einer Dokumentation bezogen. Da habe ich nur mal versuchsweise (und in unzulänglicher Form, dazu völlig willkürlich) dargestellt, was für Ausmaße ich jeweils schon für nicht tolerabel halte. Das war als Kontrast gemeint zu einem "Gewöhnungseffekt" bei dem man bei einem Barcode mit 80 roten und 35 hellroten Seiten noch über "abgestufte Maßnahmen" oder "technische Mängel, die den Kern der Arbeit aber nicht betreffen" und so diskutiert. Als Kriterium für die Home war das nicht gedacht. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 12:16, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mögliche Kriterien * Funde in der Anzahl, dass sie nicht durch technische Mängel erklärbar sind. (-Hood (Diskussion) 11:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) * Dokumentation hinreichend fortgeschritten, d.h. ausreichend gesichtete Fragmente, „Befunde“ bzw. HF. (-Hood (Diskussion) 11:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) * Relevanz, d. h. ist der Befund überhaupt interessant genug für die Home? (-Hood (Diskussion) 11:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) * Vergleichbarkeit, Übernahmequalität (-Hood (Diskussion) 15:13, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Vorgehensweise Ich fände es hilfreich, die Verlinkung auf der HP zunächst auf der Diskussionsseite zur Debatte zu stellen. Gibt es keine Einwände, kann diese kurz darauf (z. B. am nächsten Tag) erfolgen. So werden EW vermieden und es braucht sich niemand übergangen fühlen, wenn da spontan irgendetwas im Chat entschieden wird. -Hood (Diskussion) 11:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Selbst wenn das jetzt ein Editwar war, damit geht auch nicht gleich die Welt unter. 1x hin, 1x zurück, und noch einmal hin und zurück. Damit ist nun dokumentiert, dass es in diesem Fall verschiedene Sichten gab. Und wir tauschen uns nun darüber aus. Besser geht es doch nicht. Klar, miteinander darüber reden, das ist wichtig und gut. Ich bin aber dafür, dass man grundsätzlich damit rechnet, dass etwas auf die Home kommt, sobald die letzten Zweifel am erheblichen Ausmaß der Übernahmen ausgeräumt sind. Ein anderes Kriterium fällt mir nicht ein. Und es sollte sich dann auch niemand übergangen fühlen. Die Debatte auf einer Diskussionsseite würde das auch nicht lösen, sondern doch noch einen Strauß neuer Unklarheiten befördern: Wann startet die Debatte, wann endet sie? Welche Fristen sind einzuhalten? Meinungsbild, Argumente, oder Abstimmung (Mehrheitsentscheid? Zweidrittel?) Stimmberechtigung? Kann man sich nicht auch da übergangen fühlen? usw. Für die Frage, was nun alles auf die Home wandert, habe ich aber auch keine Antwort. Im Prinzip kann alles auf die Home, bei dem ein Zweifel ausgeschlossen ist, dass es sich nicht evtl. um lässliche Formfehler oder nur vereinzelte Verstöße handelt. Wie man sich im Einzelfall dabei berät, um die Meinungen der anderen Dokumentare einzuholen (was zu empfehlen ist, aber keine Bedingung, finde ich), das sollte operativ entschieden werden, finde ich. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 12:30, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Man kann trefflich streiten, ob das jetzt ein Editwar war oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es einer. Hindemith und ich waren hier unterschiedlicher Meinung. Ich habe mich im Chat überzeugen lassen, daß meine aktuell nicht konsensfähig ist. Insgesamt stimme ich Klicken völlig zu: Es geht mir bei der Frage HNR/Home darum, ob ich noch Zweifel habe. In diesem Fall hatte ich keine. Also fand ich es müßig, hier irgendwelche Prozentzahlen abzuwarten. Mir hätten allein die zwei Fragmente gereicht, wobei abzusehen ist, daß das deutlich mehr werden. Plagiatoren bleiben sich methodisch treu. So meine Erfahrung nach fast zwei Jahren Beschäftigung mit dem Thema. KayH (Diskussion) 13:06, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich stelle mir dabei gerade nur folgende Fragen: Bei den letzten Medizinerdissertationen war teilweise auch schon bei den ersten Funden klar, dass erhebliche Plagiate vorliegen. Z. T. war das schon klar, bevor die Fragmentierarbeit begonnen hatte. Was wäre aber nun, wenn niemand Lust auf die weitere Untersuchung hätte? Wie oben schon gesagt, kann die Anzahl dieser Fälle leicht die Kapazität des Wikis übersteigen bzw. tut es vielleicht schon. Macht es denn überhaupt Sinn, unzählige Fälle mit ein paar Funden und 0,5%-Barcodes auf der Home zu verlinken, nur unter der Annahme, dass diese vielleicht einmal weiterbearbeitet werden? Bei Tn kann man davon ausgehen, aber sonst? -Hood (Diskussion) 13:28, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Das ist die Frage. Es wäre vielleicht nicht falsch, aber es sähe irgendwie seltsam aus. Ich denke, bei solchen Fällen sehen es viele Beitragende genau wie Du und ich: man setzt den nicht auf die Home, würde ihn aber auch nicht runternehmen, wenn jemand anders den auf die Home setzen würde. Mit der Frage im Hintergrund "wer soll sich dann um die weitere Dokumentation kümmern?". Es ist eine Art redaktionelle Entscheidung, auch wenn das komisch klingt, aber ein Wiki mit zwei Handvoll Leuten kann nunmal nicht gleichzeitig 10.000 Medizinerdissertationen aufarbeiten, in denen auf 5-8 Seiten geklaut wurde. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 13:41, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Wobei auf den wikia-Servern sicher noch genügend Platz für alle ist. Und die Unis lassen sich ja auch zum Teil 1-2 Jahre Zeit zum Prüfen. Man könnte im Prinzip alle auf die Home setzen, auch nur mit so ein paar 14 1/2 Strichelchen, und dazu schreiben "Baustelle" oder "noch in Bearbeitung", und dann lässt man sich eben mal auch so 1-2 Jahre Zeit, bevor man da wieder ein Fragment anlegt oder sichtet. Wird bisher vielleicht nicht gemacht, weil die meisten Leute lieber einen gewissen Stand erarbeiten möchten, bevor man sich dem nächsten zuwendet. Womit wir wieder bei der "redaktionellen" Entscheidung sind und der Frage, was man mit begrenzten Ressourcen zuerst macht... Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 13:53, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: (Nach BK:) Bei medizinischen Dissertationen bin ich - ich verrate da wohl kein Geheimnis - ein schlechter Gesprächspartner. Ich würde die auf VroniPlag schlicht überhaupt nicht behandeln (und tue das ja auch nicht). m.E. steht sich hier VroniPlag mit seiner stark formalistischen Ausrichtung selbst im Wege: "Da steht Diss drauf, also machen wir es" - scheint mir der Konsens. Ich finde, da steht zwar Diss drauf, häufig ist aber schlicht keine Diss drin. Das sind eben studentische Fingerübungen, keine wissenschaftlichen Texte. Aber sei's drum, Deine grundsätzliche Frage ist schon nachvollziehbar. Ich würde sie aber mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten: Was wäre schlimm daran, wenn eine Habilschrift wie die von TN mit "nur" zwei Fragmenten auf der Home stünde? KayH (Diskussion) 14:00, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Die Frage ist zwar an Hood gerichtet, aber meine Antwort wäre: eine Habil mit drei "hellroten" Seiten ist ein Unding und könnte ruhig auf der Home stehen, selbst wenn man danach nichts mehr finden sollte. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 14:14, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Noch eine Ergänzung: Die Einschätzung, die uns die Uni Heidelberg bzgl. der Dissertationsschrift von Nk geliefert hat, bestätigt mE. meine o.g. Beschreibung: Sinngemäß haben die uns gesagt: Es ist völlig gleichgültig, was da für ein Text vorliegt. Den wissenschaftlichen Gehalt des imaginären Werkes schätzen wir nach völlig anderen, allein unserer Fakultät bekannten Kriterien ein. KayH (Diskussion) 14:22, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Also, was die Medis betrifft: da war ich vor einiger Zeit noch KayHs Meinung, bin es aber nicht mehr. Das hängt auch damit zusammen, was man alles zum Sinn und Wirken dieses Wikis zählt. Außerdem fehlen klare Abgrenzungskriterien. Das können wir aber ein anderes mal diskutieren. Zur Gegenfrage: "Schlimm" wäre es nicht, aber komisch. Wenn ich obiger Diskussion folge, dann lese ich heraus: 2 Funde reichen völlig aus, wenn klar ist, dass es noch mehr gibt. Ich sage also: Ein interessanter Fall, da ist noch viel mehr, aber der Rest wird vielleicht irgendwann einmal veröffentlicht. Warum veröffentliche ich es dann jetzt schon? Oder veröffentliche ich es doch nur wegen der 2 Fundstellen? Das scheint mir irgendwie etwas widersprüchlich. Vor allem aber wäre die Dokumentation leichter angreifbar und die Plagiatoren wissen das zu nutzen. Dann kommen wieder die üblichen Reaktionen: Andere haben ja viel mehr abgeschrieben und es ist ja kein zweiter Guttenberg usw.... -Hood (Diskussion) 14:44, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ich sehe es tatsächlich so: Zwei Fragmente in einer Habilschrift, die nahezu wortwörtlich abgeschrieben sind und die gesamten Quellenangaben absaugen, reichen mir völlig zur "Veröffentlichung" auf der Home. Das ist jedoch offensichtlich kein Konsens und folglich steht das Werk von Tn dort nun auch nicht. Dafür haben wir mal wieder einen grundlegenden Austausch über Grundfragen des Wikis. Hat also auch etwas gutes, dieser EW. - Bzgl. der Medi-Dissen kann ich Deine Sicht (die ja von vielen hier geteilt wird) nachvollziehen. Auch hier besteht ein Konsens, den ich nicht teile, den ich aber respektiere und auch mittragen kann. KayH (Diskussion) 15:22, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Allerdings eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen "ich würde den mal langsam auf die Home stellen", das kann man natürlich auch machen! Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 12:31, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Es war von mir auch gar nicht so gemeint, dass über die Home-Aufnahme erst noch debattiert oder abgestimmt werden sollte. Die Sitzungszeiten sind vorbei. Ich dachte es eher als Info oder Nachricht (wie Du geschrieben hast), die es jemand anders ermöglicht, irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden oder auf etwas hinzuweisen, wie z. B. dass irgendetwas in den Befunden noch geschrieben oder korrigiert werden sollte. -Hood (Diskussion) 00:21, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ja, das habe ich beim zweiten Lesen dann erst richtig daraus gelesen. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 08:43, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was immer man für "ausreichend für Titelaufnahme und HNR" halten mag: Ich halte es für wichtig, dass dabei nur gesichtete Fragmente gezählt werden. Mir wären zwei Fragmente, und seien sie ganzseitige Plagiate, noch nicht genug. Wenn absehbar scheint, dass das mehr werden: wofür die Eile? Bei den medizinischen Arbeiten erkenne ich auch den Ermüdungseffekt. Vielleicht könnte man sich hier auf Habilitationsschriften konzentrieren. Die zumindest sollten einen gewissen Anspruch an gute wissenschaftliche Praxis haben. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Es gab doch bei As eine längere und kontroverse Diskussion. Haben sich seitdem die Maßstäbe verschoben? PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 14:26, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : (Nach BK:) Das hat doch nichts mit Eile zu tun. Klicken hat es prägnant auf den Punkt gebracht: Wenn ein Zweifel ausgeschlossen ist, dann kann das auf die Home. Für mich hat das nichts mit Prozentzahlen zu tun, die allein diesen Zweifel ausschließen können. Darum juckt es mich auch nicht, daß z.B. die Arbeit von As inzwischen deutlicher über 10% liegen würde. Die Qualität der dokumentierten Fundstellen reicht für mich z.B. weiterhin nicht aus, das zu "veröffentlichen". Bzgl. der Mediziner-Dissen stimme ich Dir zu. Siehe meine Einschätzung dazu oben. KayH (Diskussion) 14:27, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja, das ist mir sogar ein Graus. Wenn irgendwelche Zahlen festliegen, dann wird mit Zahlen argumentiert. Eine Festlegung auf irgendeine Zahl (ob Seiten, Fragmente oder Prozente - das drückt doch keine Qualitäten aus), ich glaube nicht, dass das nützt. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 14:44, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Was eine bestimmte Einordnung eines Fragments dann bedeutet, kann sich jeder ausrechnen, wenn irgendwelche Zahlenwerte festgelegt werden. Dann verschiebt sich eine evtl. Meinungsverschiedenheit zur Qualität eines Falls bzw. zur Frage, ob der auf die Home soll, schlimmstenfalls unbemerkt auf die Fragmentebene, denn die Leute wissen ja, dass die entsprechende Einordnung gleichbedeutend damit wäre, es auf die Home zu setzen. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 14:48, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : "Maßstäbe" (plural)? Gerade diese Diskussion hat doch damals gezeigt, dass jeder da andere Maßstäbe hat. Die eine Hälfte war aus ganz bestimmten Gründen dafür, die andere aus ganz anderen Gründen (oder sogar den gleichen) dagegen. Jeder hatte da gute Punkte in die Diskussion eingebracht, aber es gab eben keinen Konsens - was auch ein Ergebnis ist. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 14:38, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ganz genau, die Maßstäbe waren unterschiedlich. Es gab aber meiner Erinnerung nach doch einen Konsens, nämlich dass As ein Grenzfall für das war, was auf VP veröffentlicht wird. Die einen sahen As knapp darüber, die anderen knapp darunter. Damaliger Stand: 10 Seiten mit 50-75% Plagiatstext, 6 Seiten mit mehr als 75% Plagiatstext, 37 gesichtete Fragmente, 47 ungesichtete. Daher mein Kommentar mit den verschobenen Maßstäben, wenn jetzt beispielsweise schon zwei klare Plagiate ausreichen sollen. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 15:41, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, aber m.E. kein Fall an der Grenze von 10%, sondern aufgrund der Plagiatscharakteristik, wie ich das mal so lapidar nennen würde. KayH (Diskussion) 16:01, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Knapp über 10% bei gesichteten Fragmenten, wohl um die 20% einschließlich ungesichteter, klar oberhalb der Klickenschen Faustformel, aber dafür vergleichsweise wenige "dicke Hunde". Trotzdem stellt sich die Frage: Würden künftig beispielsweise die Seiten 75 und 113 von As (zwei lange Verschleierungen, in einem Fall ist die Quelle nirgends erwähnt) genügen, um eine Dokumentation zu veröffentlichen? Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von PlagProf:-) 16:20, 28. Nov. 2012 ::::: Ich finde die drei Seiten bei Tn jetzt schon schlimmer, und der steht auch noch nicht auf der Home. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 16:25, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Das hat für mich nie eine Rolle gespielt in diesem Fall, ob es 9,8 oder 10,4 % sind. Ich bin da bei KayH, dass es die Art der Plagiierweise betraf, die ich für schlecht darstellbar gehalten habe. Hinzu kam unter anderem, dass ich während der Dokumentation bei der Diskussion einiger Fragmente anscheinend mit meiner Einschätzung nicht überzeugen konnte, dass eine Textübernahme, bei der man sich durch Verfremdung so weit von der Vorlage entfernt, dass man sogar den ursprünglichen Sinn verdreht, kein objektivierbares Plagiat mehr darstellt. Beim Gespräch über Prozentzahlen verschieben sich ja nicht die Maßstäbe sondern nur Marken auf den Maßstäben. Ich hatte beim Austausch aber den Eindruck, dass tatsächlich verschiedene Maßstäbe Anwendung finden. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 16:25, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die ganze Diskussion sehr muessig. Die 10% oder 10 Seiten Regel hatten wir, als uns von vielerlei Seiten irgendwelche Vorwuerfe entgegenkamen, die ich gar nicht wiederholen brauche, hauptsaechlich, weil es Politiker traf. Das hat sich jetzt gelegt, sowohl die Vorwuerfe als auch die Politiker. Daher kann man doch einfach etwas nach gesunder Einschaetzung vorgehen und muss nicht jeden Fall, der auf Home landet, in Sitzungen und Diskussionen ertraenken. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was daran schlimm sein soll, wenn ein Fall auf Home landet, der noch nicht "genuegend aufbereitet ist" -- natuerlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass dieser Fall ausreichend gravierend ist! Darueber gab es doch aber bisher noch nie Streitigkeiten. Selbstverstaendlich muss weiterhin gewaehrleistet sein, dass niemand auf Home landet, bei dem wirklich nicht einschaetzbar ist, ob es sich um krasses wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten handelt oder nicht. Bei einem solchen Fall befuerworte ich Diskussionen, wie wir sie auch schon hatten, nicht bei einem Fall wie Tn, wo komplette Einigkeit in der Einschaetzung zu herrschen scheint. Fiesh (Diskussion) 23:10, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Oder, um es ganz kurz zu sagen: Denen, die auf Home setzen koennen, vertraue ich nach so langer Zeit in Sachen Plagiats-Schwere-Einschaetzung blind so weit, dass ein Fall, den sie ohne Diskussion einfach auf Home setzen, mit Sicherheit ausreichend gravierend ist. Fiesh (Diskussion) 23:13, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Grundsätzlich stimme ich dir schon zu, aber ich gebe zu bedenken: a) Eile hat keinen Wert an sich, und es schadet nicht noch mal genauer auf einen eigentlich klaren Fall zu schauen, b) Auch eine gute Präsentation finden einige wichtig (ich z.B.) c) Pes war ein Fall der voreilig auf die Home geschoben wurde, obwohl auf dem Weg dorthin Leute den erst "klar" gefunden haben, spaeter dann nicht mehr. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:52, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Wie oben schon gesagt wurde, wäre das bei As wohl doch ein Problem für einige gewesen und angesichts der Tragweite des Falls auch kaum wieder zurücknehmbar gewesen. Man darf auch nicht vergessen, dass bei nur 2 Fundstellen auch Fehler der Dokumentare generell nicht so leicht ausgeschlossen werden können, die sonst weniger eine Rolle spielten. Mir selbst ist es z. B. passiert, dass ich ein "Eigenplagiat" für ein echtes Plagiat gehalten hatte, weil ich den Herausgeber für den Verfasser der Quelle gehalten hatte. -Hood (Diskussion) 00:27, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Pes ist ein gutes Argument, allerdings sind die Akteure von damals heute nicht mehr aktiv, und ich denke, das Klima ist da etwas anders. Bei As gab es niemals von irgendwem den Gedanken, das eigenmaechtig auf Home zu stellen, daher halte ich das fuer nicht relevant. Fiesh (Diskussion) 07:03, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Eine Nacht drüber schlafen hat noch nie geschadet, aber gerade dieser Fall ist so was von platt -- vielleicht hätten wir gleich den Sim_text Ausgabe statt Barcode posten sollen? Zur gefälliger Anschauung: DissPages\Tn384.txt consists for 100 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn379.txt consists for 100 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn380.txt consists for 97 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn386.txt consists for 92 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn375.txt consists for 84 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn355.txt consists for 83 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn385.txt consists for 81 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn382.txt consists for 78 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn381.txt consists for 76 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn353.txt consists for 66 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn427.txt consists for 63 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn373.txt consists for 60 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn388.txt consists for 58 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn332.txt consists for 56 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn370.txt consists for 55 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn356.txt consists for 53 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn338.txt consists for 53 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn364.txt consists for 51 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material DissPages\Tn251.txt consists for 50 % of Kellermann_2001.txt material ::: Noch Fragen? Das geht lange weiter so, und das ist nur eine Quelle. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:42, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::(Oh Gott! Was lässt das dann zu seinen 17 anderen Monografien, 97 Zeitschriftenaufsätzen usw. befürchten, die in der Publikationsliste aufgeführt sind?!) Vielleicht wäre es in derart eindeutigen Fällen sinnvoll/rationell/ressourcensparend, die dokumentarische Aufbereitung bewusst exemplarisch zu gestalten und entsprechend zu kennzeichnen, d.h. sie an einem bestimmten Punkt (10 %?) einzustellen und durch die Sim_text-Analyse zu demonstrieren, dass das Ausmaß noch viel größer ist. Und dann - ebenfalls exemplarisch - an einigen anderen Texten des gleichen Autors ähnlich wie schon bei Nm aufzuzeigen, dass sich diese Arbeitsweise auch in anderen Texten findet - sofern das denn der Fall ist. Als Problemaufriss schiene eine solche Vorgehensweise auch "didaktisch wertvoller" als die Ermittlung eines möglichst hohen Barcode-Werts. Könnte längerfristig auch der Gewöhnung an "große Zahlen" und bagatellisierendem Gähnen bei deren Fehlen entgegenwirken. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 15:10, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Die anderen Publikationen sind bestimmt alle in Ordnung. :) Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 15:34, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Genau dieses Vorgehen halte ich für richtig. VP müht sich bei dieser Doku damit ab, etwas zu dokumentieren, was in die Augen springt. Das ist Energieverschwendung, die ich gerne vermeiden wollte. KayH (Diskussion) 22:20, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::: KayH, ich kann Deine Ansicht zwar gut nachvollziehen. Andererseits frage ich mich aber auch, was dann überhaupt noch der Sinn der Dokumentation hier wäre, oder genauergesagt: Der Sinn eines Wikis ohne Dokumentation. Und welchen Zweck erfüllt dann noch der Barcode? Eine andere Frage wäre, ob die Prüfungskommissionen und die Öffentlichkeit die Befunde überhaupt ernst nehmen oder gründlich untersuchen (können), wenn nicht eine gewisse Vorleistung erbracht wird (das ist ja beabsichtigt). Genug Negativbeispiele für die Arbeit der Prüfungskommissionen gibt es ja. Letzteres Argument wurde jedenfalls früher auch häufiger genannt. Das wiederum soll jetzt natürlich nicht heißen, dass es der Zweck des Wikis wäre, den Prüfungskommissionen die Arbeit abzunehmen und die Aberkennung vorzubereiten. Na ja, und in diesem Fall würde wohl auch eine Prüfungskommission sofort verstehen, das etwas dran ist. Wenn es "in die Augen springt", wie sollte man es darstellen? Mit Simtext-Anleitung, nach dem Motto: Überzeugt Euch selbst? -Hood (Diskussion) 23:54, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Hood, das ist genau der Punkt, der mich gerade umtreibt. Du hast vollkommen recht: Die Doku ist das, was auf VP zählt. Aber ich sehe nicht, daß wir hier gerade die Energie aufbringen können, diese Doku in der Form zu leisten, die uns vorschwebt. Also müssen wir andere Wege finden. Ich versuche gerade, solche auszuloten. KayH (Diskussion) 23:58, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Vielleicht sollte man es bei dem Fall Tn exemplarisch und demonstrativ bei den beiden Hauptquellen Kellermann (2001) und Pfister (2004) belassen, um zu zeigen, dass nicht die Quantität, sondern die Qualität des Plagiates ausschlaggebend ist. Wen diese beiden Quellen nicht überzeugen, den überzeugen auch zehn ähnliche Quellen nicht, und wen diese beide Quellen überzeugen, den hätte auch bereits eine der beiden überzeugt. Singulus (Diskussion) 22:23, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Spätestens, wenn die 95%-Marke geknackt ist, ist die Frage für diesen Fall beantwortet. Nicht, dass dann noch einer sagen könnte, es gäbe keinen zweiten Guttenberg. :) -Hood (Diskussion) 23:49, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 3,9% ist zu wenig für eine Veröffentlichung. Das solltet Ihr Euch noch mal überlegen. Ein Titel wird damit jedenfalls nicht entzogen, weil es schon am Nachweis des Vorsatzes scheitern dürfte (wenn die teilweise getätigten Allerweltsfeststellungen überhaupt kennzeichnungspflichtig sind). kritischer--85.176.140.9 08:49, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Langsam: 3,9 % ist nicht der Endstand. Wie ich oben versucht habe zu zeigen, ist die gesamte Arbeit großflächig übernommen. Und bei eine Habilitation reichen eigentlich 2 Seiten -- man bekommt die venia legendi verliehen für eine Habilitation. Und es geht hier nicht um die Entziehung, sondern um die Dokumentation von Plagiat. Das ist hier erheblich und bei einem Hochschullehrer extrem problematisch. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:58, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Nun, ganz so ist es in Hamburg nicht, Madam. Die venia legendi gibt's hier nicht automatisch nach erfolgreicher Habilitation. :) Aber Du hast natürlich recht: Eine Habilitationsschrift ist eine sehr ernsthafte wissenschaftliche Arbeit, selbst unter Medizinern. Bereits eine plagiierte Seite wäre zu viel des Unguten. HgR (Diskussion) 19:54, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : *plonk* Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 09:09, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Zu jedem Fragment gibt es eine Diskussionsseite, wo man seine Meinung zum jeweiligen Fragment kundtun kann. Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 13:40, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Selbst dann, wenn 3,9% der Endstand gewesen wäre: es geht nicht um den Titelentzug als Kriterium. Der ist weder Motiv noch Ziel. Wissenschaft nach heutigem Verständnis ist Publizieren und öffentliche Auseinandersetzung mit Unwissenschaftlichem; Geheimwissenschaft ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Singulus (Diskussion) 19:28, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: So sieht's aus, Singulus. Und an der grundsätzlichen Diagnose in diesem "Fall" ändert kein Prozentwert mehr was. KayH (Diskussion) 22:17, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) So, alle zufrieden? Die heilige 10 % Marke ist gerade überschritten. Sturm im Wasserglass war das wohl. Wer Lust auf Mathematik hat - es gibt einiges noch zu fragmentieren. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 23:31, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich schlage vor, Tn auf der Home zu lassen :) Sollen wir darüber abstimmen? :) -Hood (Diskussion) 23:38, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Langsam bin ich bei Euch ;) kritischer--85.176.155.225 22:12, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)